zyon Uzumaki
by adragg123
Summary: this is a story about ny character zyon Uzumaki
1. the mystery brother

Authors note: Zyon and Tyson are my OCs. Meli is SasuHika's and the rest is of the creators of Naruto.

SasuHika: Durn straight. Review for lollies! *Lopsided grin*

A red haired kid wakes up because of a knock on the door. He put his rifle on his back and his hidden cloud village head band on and opens the door. "Today is the day you go to the Hidden Leaf Village to find your long lost brother remember?" stated Tyson, the boy who had been knocking.

"I know." said Zyon in a worried voice.

Tyson said "Well the village will miss its hero but you have to do this Zyon. " lamented Tyson.

"Take care Tyson." then he went for the village thinking of how he found his new last name and his lost brother

*flashback*

Zyon was walking around, when from the shadows of an alley, an old man said "Zyon come here." Zyon approached him cautiously and the old man said "My name is Jiraiya. Your brother is Naruto Uzimaki. Find him and help him control the 9 tailed fox." Then the weirdo man vanished.

*present day*

Zyon arrives at the village Hidden in the Leaves and two men jump down and ask who he is. Zyon smirks. "None of your business. I'm here to talk to lady Tsunade."

The men eyed him suspiciously.

"Ok." one of the guards finally consented and led him to lady Tsunade. After a virtually short trek to the hokage's office, Lady Tsunade exclaimed "OUT! I want to talk to this kid." The guards left and closed the door. "Lady Tsunade I need to" Zyon started but was interrupted by Lady Tsunade.

"He's in the training grounds." She dismissed him with a wave of her manicured hand and pulled out a bottle of sake from under her desk. Running like a jaguar, he suddenly realized he had no idea where he was going. So he had to stop and ask a random citizen. (And no he wasn't blushing with mortification.) Finally there, he ran up to a boy who looked just like him, only younger. "So this must be Naruto."

"Naruto! I'm your older brother Zyon and I wanted to meet you." Naruto did a double take then Hinata notices Zyon and blushes. Zyon turned his head and noticed Sasuke. "You!" they growled in unison. Thinking quickly, he pulls out a gun and shoots, Sasuke dodging skillfully. "Dang." He throws the gun aside. "I'm outta bullets." They ran at each other like animals fighting over prey, then both jumped up. Swiftly, Sasuke uses his Fireball Jutsu and Zyon uses his Copying Ability to do the same thing.

Every one of the fire balls missed , and they landed on the ground again. Not a scratch on either of them! Filled with blind rage, they charge at each other, blasting whatever they can think of at each other.

Meanwhile, in a portable shower, not very far away, Millenia Uchiha wraps a towel around herself, picks up the broom she left leaning on the wall of the porta-shower and flung the door open. "What's making all that noise?" She growled irritably. Now she'd have to wait till LATER to eat her after-shower lollypop. Upon taking in the scene before her, (Zyon and Sasuke clawing at each other like rabid cats and Hinata with Naruto staring blankly at the fight, utterly confused.) She turns red from anger and without thinking, threw the broom at her brother and the other guy. Both get hit in the head, and it's two points for Meli as both boys collapse. It's a total K.O.

Naruto runs over to Sasuke and helps him up. Hinata follows suit, helping Zyon up. They transport to the hospital, where Hinata stayed by Zyon's cot thingy the whole time.

Somewhere else, Meli tightens her towel, muttering something about retarded older brothers and random psychopathic hobos.

Authors note: that a cliff hanger for you! :]

SasuHika: I know what happens but the reader won't know unless they review! :D


	2. Hinata Hyuga

Author's Note: same as last time  
SasuHika: Sorry about the weird size of the words…I couldn't change it! *To Adragg* Maybe you should get a new secretary/editor? (hint hint)

-

Zyon woke up, his head consumed by a splitting pain, and sat up. Scanning his surroundings, he saw a beautiful girl with short jet black hair and with pink adorning her cheeks.  
"Hey. What's your name? I'm Zyon Uzumaki by the way." greeted Zyon.  
"Hinata Hyuga." she blushed as she looked to see if the bruise on his on his arm is ok.  
"Nice name." He smiled. "and how's my arm?"  
"It's better."  
The doctor chooses this moment to walk in the hospital room and say "Miss Hyuga, can you please leave ?We need to run a few test on Zyon." The shy girl did as she was told and Zyon almost groaned in annoyance.  
*The Next Day*  
"So Naruto, who's Hinata Hyuga?" The older man asked his little brother. "She's shy! and she's very kind!" The blond explained .While he was explaining, he noticed Hinata out of the corner of his eye.  
"Yo! I'll talk to you later." Zyon interrupted and he ran over to Hinata, who was sitting on a nearby bench at the park the guys were at.  
"Hinata-chan I was wondering…can you show me around Konoha?"  
"O-okay." Stuttered the Hyuga girl.  
*After showing him around and getting lost several times…*  
"Where else do you want to know about?"  
"Where's your house?"  
Hinata blushed a deep red and said "Follow me." She led him to her house, a nice place with many windows and pale blue paint. She pointed out all the different rooms, blushing slightly when they arrived at her room. "Nice place." He smiled flirtatiously. "T-thank you." Zyon leaned in slightly, liking how close she was to his lips. Hinata followed suit and soon their lips were only a centimeter away….  
"Hey! You're the monkey that broke my broom!" gasped Millenia, pulling her thin frame into Hinata's room from the window. "Oops I dropped the ladder into your rose bushes." The 14 year old girl deadpanned as she peered out the window she had just crawled in from. Zyon sweat dropped and pulled away from Hinata irritably.  
"You threw it at me! That's a completely different story!" He seethed. "Hey, do you know where I can get a place to live?" He asked, changing the rather uncomfortable mood he had just helped create.  
Meli's brown eyes went totally blank for a full minute, then regained their vibrant colors. "I was thinkin'." She twisted her raven hair in her fingers. "And I've got an extra room over at my house. It's totally free since I've been bored and could use the company." Zyon grinned. Hinata tensed. Meli pulled a lollypop from out of her shirt. "And nobody asks me why I was crawling into Hinata's house. I guess they're all as 'special' as I am!" The youngest Uchiha thought.

"Then I guess I have this money for nothing but ramen." he pointed out tentatively and reached into his pocket to grab the money.  
"Ramen-Meli hybrid powers activate!" Meli giggled as she glomped Zyon. Hinata sighed dejectedly and followed them to get Ramen.  
*One trip to Ichiraku later*  
"Naruto-kun!" Millenia sang as she jumped down from Zyon's piggyback ride and sat next to Naruto at the table.  
"Meli-chan!" Naruto grins. "Do you like Ramen a lot?"  
"DO I?" Meli boomed in a voice waaaay too powerful to be hers. "DO PIGS LIKE MUD?"  
Naruto's smile reached his ears and he blushed. The gang all took turns ordering, and after filling their bellies, Meli and Naruto went outside to talk in a calmer atmosphere. "Daddy… what are you doing here?" The Uchiha blinked.  
Orochimaru crawled out of a box that was in the middle of the street and grinned sweetly at his daughter. "I think you like Naruto-kun don't you Millenia?" Meli blushed hard. "Leave me alone daddy!"  
*Goes over back to Zyon and Hinata*  
Zyon smiled. "Hey Hinata-Chan… I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me..."  
*Meli sensors picked up a disturbance in the force*  
Meli ran back into Ichiraku, leaving a confused Naruto and Orochimaru. "WHAT?" She gasped, staring at Zyon right in the eyes.  
"I asked Hinata out." Zyon stated.  
"Noooo! First you have to sign this form!" Meli pulls a form out from the bottom of her lollypop wand and shoves them at him. "Friendly tip…don't read it."  
"Okaaay…." grabbed the papers and pulled a pen out of his various vest pockets. He scribbled his signature quickly on the dotted line, not bothering to read it at all.  
After he finished, Millenia exclaimed "You have to read it first you big baka!" and hit him over the head with a bat she pulled out of her lollypop wand.  
Rock Lee chose this exact moment to burst into Ichiraku. "Something's wrong!"

-

Author's Note: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger!  
SasuHika: I know what's goanna happen! *hits Adragg* But I'm not telling you


End file.
